One Woman Woman
by angiesvoice
Summary: Song fanfic based on the song "One Woman Man" by Dave Hollister. Just changed the song a bit to fit evenyone's two favorite ladies.
1. Chapter 1

One Woman (Wo)man 

**It's so funny running into you**

**It has to be three years**

**Since we last seen each other**

**Many flashbacks come to mind**

**Of the wild and crazy times**

**We used to have with one another**

Jane Rizzoli never thought she'd find herself here again. Merch. The notorious gay bar, the name meaning girl in welsh. Alone.

She messed up bad this time. Maura tossed her out on her ass for good this time. Jane deserved to be thrown out. Hell, she deserved much worse. She hurt Maura. She saw pass the blind fury in girlfriend's eyes and saw the eyes of a sad little girl. She wanted nothing more than to get down on her knees and beg for forgiveness but her pride wouldn't allow it. And with that said, she left after Maura slammed the door on her face and their relationship.

So, here she was. Right back where she started many months ago. Drowning her sorrows in alcohol and gorgeous women. This was who she was, was being the operative word. She was no longer this person, or so she thought. Jane thought she'd changed but clearly she hadn't. She changed certain aspects of who she was so she could be with Maura, but now that she'd lost the beautiful blonde, where was she?

Jane Rizzoli was a textbook womanizer. She loved beautiful women and beautiful women loved her. Before Maura, there was a different girl in her bed each night and a side table drawer filled with the numbers of girls who knew how to have a good time. She broke many hearts in her day. But those glorious times were thrown away for something that could never compare: a life with Maura Isles.

She looked in the crowd and saw unfamiliar faces. She asked herself why was she here. She wanted nothing more than to be at home with Maura in her arms, apologizing. She would do anything to get her woman back, but it was too soon for broken wounds to have healed.

The dark haired woman released a heavy sigh. Downing her beer, she moved to stand but was blocked by an even darker figure.

"Hey, watch it." She snapped above the sound the music. Her eyes moved from her feet to long, tanned legs. This person clearly worked out. She had the legs of a runner. Covering less than half of those beautiful legs was a skin tight black skirt. Further up was the chest that God did not grace Jane with. Her eyes raked over pronounced curves. She knew this body. She'd done unspeakable things to this body. But it couldn't be. Could it? Jane raised her head and was met with bright green eyes.

"Marina." Jane proceeded cautiously.

"Jane, we meet again." The dark haired woman took a seat across from here Jane previously sat, forcing Jane to return to her own seat. She felt uncomfortable under the smile she was receiving. It was one of a sexual nature. Like the look you get from a guy that you know if undressing you with his eyes and you want him to stop because you can subconsciously feel each piece of clothing being removed from your body. That kind of attention was reserved to one person. "Long time, no see. How has life been treating you, officer?"

The French Polynesian accent wrapped itself around Jane's body. It was smooth and calculated. She would call it perfection if she didn't already know what perfect was. The past tugged at her heart strings.

"Well, for one, its detective now."

"Hmm, Detective Rizzoli. I like the sound of that."Her eyes slowly crawled up Jane's body. Not much had changed. Jane's hair was still long and unruly. She still gave off an air of confidence and swag which turned into intimidation for most people she met. Her sarcastic under tone was still present. But there was one thing that seemed off. "Are you seeing someone?"

"I actually am. Or well- I'm not so sure right now. She threw me out earlier." Fate tended to have the worst timing. Right after Maura throws her out she is greeted by someone from the recesses of her past. A part of her past that she tried to forget.


	2. Chapter 2

One Woman (Wo)man-Chapter 2

**We absolutely didn't care**

**We would do it anywhere**

**Eye contact, and it was over**

**But that's when I was wildin' out**

**I couldn't care less about **

**Someone getting hurt**

**I've done my share of dirt**

**But I done wised up**

It was nearly five years ago. They were at the Dirty Robber, the local cop bar. Jane and her partner, Danny, had just help close a high profile case with the Drug Control Unit and they were invited to celebrate. She texted her girlfriend the directions to meet them at the bar and told her companions that there would be another person joining them for the night .Jane and Danny sat next to each other at the table, both sipping cold beers. Jackson and Anthony, the DCU detectives sat across from them sipping whiskey.

"So, do you just like hard liquor, or is it a detective thing?" She asked.

"Nope, we just like getting a little drunk after a tough case. It helps." Jackson replied, setting his glass down as something behind Jane catches his attention.

Jane curiously turns around and immediately knows why the room as gone silent. In the door way stands a gorgeous dark haired woman, a goddess in her own right. She wears a fitted pencil skirt that hugged well kept thighs and increased the length of seemingly never ending legs. Her god-given chest was on full display by the strapless top she wore. Jane forced herself not to moan as she imagined what that outfit would look like on her floor. She had the attention of the men at her table as she stood to greet the patron.

Marina smiled when she saw Jane stand, dressed in her blues. She moved to greet her girlfriend.

"Hey, baby." Jane leaned in to place a chaste kiss on cherry red lips but strong hands grabbed her waist and pulled her down for something more than a chaste kiss. Once the shock wore off and the cat calls faded, she pulled out of the kiss and whispered in Marina's ear.

"Getting territorial, are we?"

"I find it wise to establish our relationship in large groups of males. Keeps them from hitting on us." She told her lover, causing the woman to smile.

"Yo, Rizzoli, you didn't say your girl was smokin' hot." Her partner yelled to her, bring them both back to reality. She realized they had an audience and immediately pulled herself together. She ushered Marina to the table.

"Dude, she's hot enough to melt the Arctic." Jackson called out as Jane pulled a table out for Marina.

"Gentlemen, while a lady should never turn down a compliment, I suggest you shut you mouths before my girlfriend has to kick your ass." Marina said brazenly. "Marina Ferrier, nice to meet you."

"Thanks, babe. So, over in the corner there, the ugly one is my partner Danny. These two men are some detectives we helped with a raid today."

"Give yourself some credit, Rizzoli, you're the one that got the dealer to talk."Anthony told her. He then turned to Marina. "Your girlfriend is scary as shit in an interrogation room."

"I'm not surprised," she replied. "So, tell me about this raid."

The men began to tell Marina the long tale of heroic events, all involving Jane. As the night crept on, Jane slowly gravitated into Marina's arms, warm hands resting on her thigh. This did not go unnoticed by her partner.

"Jane, I thought you were the man."

"First of all-" Jane began heatedly.

"Jane just likes to think she is the man. Just because she wears pants and I wear skirts, doesn't mean she is the man in this relationship." Marina interrupted. Jane turned to her with a look of pure horror. She was aware of the truth in the statement; she did not want her co-workers knowing it. Marina shrugged off her horror. Jane stood with only a look that Marina would know as Jane's pouty face.

"If you need me, I'll be in the restroom." She told the table, leaving the snickering men and her girlfriend to themselves.

The door closed behind her and was quickly re-opened. She turned to find Marina with a hungry, almost desperate look on her face. She grabbed Jane's small waist and pushed the lanky woman into the adjacent wall. It was not long before she began the assault on Jane's lips.

Jane moaned into the contact. There was no space left between their bodies as Marina pulled her shirt from her pants. Their breathing hitched as Marina's fingers raked across well toned abs.

"We can't. Not here." Jane whispered weakly as her girlfriend's cold hands found her breasts. Marina laughed into her mouth.

"But I need you. There are no other women in the bar. We're alone."

"But the guys-"

Her pants were undone and cold hands found her heat.

"Baby, you're so wet. I know you want me." Marina teased Jane. Her fingers only grazed her clit, never full on touching.

"God, stop teasing." A panting Jane breathed.

"I need to hear it."

"I hate you."

"Just say it and I'll make you come so hard you'll forget your name."

"Just do it."

"Say it."

"FUCK ME!"

"With pleasure." Jane screamed as pushed three fingers in her.

"Oh God."

"Not quite, but you're close."

Their absence did not go unnoticed.


	3. Chapter 3

One Woman (Wo)man- chapter 3

Seeing you reminds me of

All the nights I used to beat it up

I would do it again, but I can't

'Cuz everything is different now

I finally have settled down

And became a one woman man

''You've seem to have found the one, my friend." Marina told her after Jane explained her situation with Maura." But it looks like you fucked it up."

It was almost 4 am, Merch would be closing soon. Jane was far pass buzzed.

"I don't blame Maura. I'd throw your sorry ass out too."

''You're not helping."

"No, I'm not.'' Marina reached for her purse, ''You're drunk. Get up. I'm taking you home, with me, seeing that you have nowhere to go."

"I don't need your help." Jane grumbled. She moved to stand but her apparent drunkenness lost the fight with gravity.

"Yes, you do. ''Marina grabbed Jane by the elbow and pulled her to her feet. She wrapped an arm around a small waist and carried herself and her companion to the door.

The cold of the fall night hit their faces hard. It sobered Jane up enough to be able to walk on her own, but she still needed help balancing herself.

There was a long line of women still trying to get into the club. They were dressed in their Saturday night best. But there was one woman that stood out from them all. Her hair was pulled in a messy ponytail and she wore simple house clothes: yoga pants and a t-shirt. Her eyes were visibly red from crying and her face was absent of make-up. Jane still held on to Marina when she Made eye contact with Maura. She took in the scene before her. It did not pay well in Jane's favor. Maura exited the line and ran down the block.

"No!" Jane yelled, trying to run toward' her lover. She found herself unable to move. Marina held onto her waist.

"Don't. Leave her. She doesn't deserve you." Marina Whispered in her ear. June pushed her away and looked at her with a look of pure disgust.

''This was your plan all along. You're the one that broke up with me. You don't get to do this to me!''

''Jane, wait!"

"Screw you, bitch.'' Jane left her, eyes from the crowd followed her down the street. She walked 2 blocks and spotted Maura's car on the corner, Maura leaning on the passenger side door. Fresh tears rolled down her Cheeks. Maura looked up as a dark figure approached her. She stood to her full height and tried to make herself presentable, as presentable us someone in house clothes could possibly be. Jane stepped in front of her.

"Maura, I-''Then, the medical examiner did the unexpected.


	4. Chapter 4

One Woman (Wo)man

Jane held her face in shock. Maura found her way back to reality. Realizing what she'd done, she was overcome with remorse.

"Jane, I'm so sorry, I didn't know-''

''Don't apologize. I deserve much worse."

"I-I was coming to talk to you, my gut told me I'd find you here. But, when I saw you with that woman, I was feeling so much that I decided anger was the easiest thing to feel. "The usually composed woman rambled on. It was obvious the M. E. didn't know what to feel, her expressions ranging from angry, sad, and hurt.

"Look, Maura. I should be the one apologizing. I was a jerk. I shouldn't have run. I'm just so scared that I'm going to fuck this up. You mean too much to me, I don't want to lose you. Saying those words changes everything. You know my past. I don't have a good track record in any of my relationships, I've broken a lot of hearts and a third of the women in Boston hate me. When you came into my life, I realized that I couldn't go through life with a different girl in my bed each night. Being with you gave me hope. I started to dream about the 2.5 Kids, the house in the Suburbs with a 2 car garage, a dog, a turtle. I want those things. With you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I was too stupid to realize that I have nothing to fear. You are the most beautiful, caring, intelligent woman I've ever met. And I don't deserve you. If you give me the opportunity, I plan to repay you far everything you have given me. Maura Isles, I love you, I love you more than any- thing in the world. I'm sorry it took me so long to find the guts to say it."

Jane stood, looking off into the night, hoping that Maura didn't reject her. That would hurt too much. A gust of wind blew her dark mare in front of her face. When she did not receive a response several moments later, she looked down and found the woman she loved silently crying, she took the blonde in her arms and held her until both of them shivered from the sudden temperature drop. They pulled apart and Maura stood on her toes to kiss the taller woman.

"You don't know how long I've wailed to hear you say those words." Maura Whispered, still very caught up in the Moment,.

''I promise to say it to you every day until I die."

"Let's hope that not anytime soon."

"It won't be. Come on, let's go home. I want nothing more than to fall asleep in your arms.'' Jane ushered Maura in to the passenger side of the car as nana handed her the keys, once they were both inside, Maura turned to her.

"Jane, promise me something?"

"Anything for you, love."

"Don't ever leave me like that again.''

''I wouldn't dream of it."

"Good, because if you try that again, I'd have to kill you."

Long gone, are the days

When I ran the streets try in' to get laid Ooh, and now

See now that I found the love of my life I don't have to trick no more

Girl, it was nice seein' you

But I gotta go home to my baby

Seein' you reminds me of

All the nights I used to beat it up

I would do it again, but I can't

'Cuz everything is different now

I finally have settled down

And became a one woman man


End file.
